the_real_ronic_the_hedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
(the real) Ronic the Hedgehog Wiki
The real Ronic The Hedgehog Wiki Ronic the hedgehog is a comicbook character created in 1834 as the hero of said comic. Ronic was first created for super Ronic comics #2, which released in 1834. Currently (january 2020 (most recent Super Ronic comics issue is Super Ronic comics #348 4/3)) he has been banished to the realm of darkness and dispair by his nemisis Prof. Ekm'n. Appearance: He looks like a yellow hedgehog with red nyke shoes. (he is sponsored). He also has a super form, in that form his spikes turn blue and he loses his pupils. Friends: * MonkieprenksNL. ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8dvJx1mMp0UlKcsElcUOKw * Raimie * Rails * Ruckles * Ekm'n (See the Comics section) Popular quotes: "Let's go eat some rices." "Big Chillax!" "Gotta go fast to run away from the depression..." (Sad Ronic Comics #7) "Take a chil pill." "Snelheid is de saus van het leven." "No, I am your father. Join me and together we will rule the galaxy as father and son!" (super Ronic comics #4) "I live quarter mile at a time." Important information Age: 12,03 Creator: Me Born: 1834 super Ronic comics #2 Died: super Ronic comics #95 1/2 Timeline information Timeline 1: spanning from Super Ronic comics #2 until Super Ronic comics #95 1/2 where Ronic died in a black hole in order to save Ronic from the new age Ronic comics and the rest of the multiverse. The black hole stipped ripped a hole in the multiverse-time continuum established in Super Ronic comics #46 by Ronics bitch ass gf Ramie. The rip in the multiverse-time continuum created an alternate timelines (timeline 2 (a timeline where Ronic sacrificed the devil Sir Popo instead of himself and survived the black hole) and timeline 3.8 (Better known to fans as the Space enforcer timeline)). Timeline 3.8 (Space enforcer timeline): After Ronic made timeline 2 and 3.8 in Super Ronic comics #95 1/2 Space enforcer Ronic(See picture for SE Ronic) (or SE Ronic) was born from the multiverse-time continuum explosion. His story continues in the new age Ronic comics (or NAge Romics) In this timeline Ronic has to save an already taken over earth B-132 from the evil SE Prof. Ekm'n. He gathers new friends to build a laser with help from the super evolved hedgehog race in the 4th dimension (the existance of which was already hinted in Super Ronic comics #6 when Raimies and Rails new dimension hopper (or Dim-hopper) malfunctioned and Ronic flashed trough dimension 4 where you could see the laser.) So SE Ronic builds the laser with the dissarray jewels and destroys Ekm'n's laboratory which sends forth Ekm'n's secret project Robo-Ronic. The battle between SE Ronic and Robo-Ronic lasted 3 issues NAge Romics #20-22. In which SE Ronic managed to get the upper hand and transform into his ultimate form Super SE Ronic(See picture for SSE Ronic) (or SSE Ronic) using the scattered dissarray jewels. He used the form to kill SE prof. Ekm'n while he tried to get away and thus maneged to save his world. The comic continues and the reader sees the broken hand of Robo-Ronic which gets picked up by an (then) unknown person, which turns out to be Ramie who's plotting to kill SE Ronic and take over this universe with Rails and Robo-Ronic. Timeline 2: After the events of Ronic #95 1/2 Ronic astral projected his soul across the galaxy where he ended on an identical planet just like the one he existed on before. But on this planet SuperRonicComics #-49 is taking place. Nega-Ronic notices Ronic and asks him what he is doing before dying because of a gunshot Ronic shot at him from across the planet. The Ronic that shot him is also known Ronic2. Ronic2 popped into existence because of Ronic astral projecting across the galaxy. This timeline is also known as 'Timeline of the infinite Ronic' Because of the fact that an infinite amount of Ronic's kept on astral projecting onto the planet. In this timeline different factions of Ronic's waged war for multiple hundreds of years until the one true Ronic came to rule all. Timeline 3.14: In ProjectSuperRonic also known as the PSR reality wherein Ronic was seen as a legend from all over the disc for killing Ritler and finally taking down the Razi’s. The day Ronic got his Robel price Prof. Ekm’n appeared with an army the world had never seen before and he and Super Ronic clashed for what the world saw as an eternity. When Ronic took down Prof. Ekm’n after 37 hours he was exhausted and worn down and it was at that moment that ProjectSuperRonic appeared... A robo clone of Ronic created bij Prof. Ekm’n. Robo-Ronic thrusted his fist right trough Ronic’s heart but before Ronic died he pressed the button that summons the body of the Ronic from Super Ronic comics #95 1/2 and is the direct cause of Ronic’s soul astral projecting across the galaxy. The body of this new Ronic took over the mantel of GigaRonic which is a direct reference to Super Ronic comics #59. GigaRonic did not want to fight RoboRonic at first but he was left with no choice when RoboRonic charged at him. GigaRonic used his special psybeam that he learned to use after the teachings of the great Mikln in Super Ronic comics #137-B his special psybeam blasted a hole trough RoboRonic and the rest of the world. In the crossfire GigaRonic hit aproximetly 4 million civillians and is the direct reason for Dr. Jank for taking over the mantel of Ekm’n. GigaRonic was no match for Dr. Jank and got obliterated. The one true Ronic as seen in Timeline 2 dimension hopped using the (Dim-hopper) and banished Dr. Jank to the eternal plane. And thus, the one true Ronic saved another timeline. Fan service special timeline Alternate dimension timeline 1: This storyline happens in the Special Editions of the Super Ronic Comics (Super Ronic comics SE #1-10) This timeline was made for the fans of the O.G. Ronic who died in Super Ronic comics issue #95 1/2 and really wanted to see him back on the paper for the classic Ronic V. Ekm'n stories. In this alternate dimension of the first timeline where Ronic continues his normal adventures after finding a way to save the universe from the black hole. It begins a week after the whole ordeal with Ronic cruising through the orange hill zone and saving an animal. When Ekm’n comes flying in on his Ekm’obile and kidnaps Ronics best friend Rails. He runs after him with his super hedgehog speed, following the evil Ekm'n to his lair where Ronic gets trapped. Just as Ronic is about to be killed his friends Ramie and Ruckles(see picture for Ruckles) are there to save him and together they free Rails of his prison and defeat Ekm'n and his robotic minions. Comics Here is a list of the different comics Ronic plays a part in. * Super Ronic comics * New Age Ronic comics (NAge Romics) * Special Edition Super Ronic comics (Super Ronic comics SE) * Mega Ronic comics (With arcs as: Ronic through time, Wild wild Ronic: western Ronic ect.) * Alternate Romics (Ronic and Ekm'n have to team up to kill the evil multiverse-travelling DarkRonic and DarkEkm'n who are hunting down Ronics and Ekm'ns through the multiverse using their multiverse-time continuum manipulator) * Project: Super Ronic comics Fan art Category:Browse Category:Ronic Category:Comics